Self Destruction
by Don't get to close
Summary: Their histories were unique and all different but oh so much the same. And their solutions to their problems were so different- but all self destructive/ Each next gen character and their road to self destruction.
1. Intro

And teddy, teddy watches them all. They're all younger than him, and he had graduated by the time most of them got to Hogwarts, where they were truly exposed to everything that made them destruct. But during those summer vacations, he can't help but want to help them as he watches them, his loyalty to them the only thing holding him back.

He watches people he thought of as brothers, sisters, cousins, and friends slip into a downward spiral. Each of their experiences were different and every result was as well. The only similarity was everything was rooted in their histories, and the outcomes' were all so destructive.

He can look back and wish he had done something. Because if he did, maybe it would have all ended differently.


	2. JSP and the drug known as Quidditch

James Sirius Potter

He had entered Hogwarts with a personality so joyous and lively those that knew his namesake were taken aback for a moment. He was mostly innocent, enjoyed to mess around, but who didn't. His parents didn't mind too much.

James Potter knew his parents were famous. How could he not when people crowded them if they went to Diagon Alley, or went to dinner. He vaguely knew that it had to do with the war and that his dad especially helped bring down an evil wizard. But that's the extent to his knowledge.

So when James Sirius Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, he was surprised by the amount of cheering he got from the table. It was different from the ones others who were sorted got. No, they were cheering his name, or rather his last name. "We got Potter!" They cheered and he loved it. That's when his thirst for attention was born.

So James Sirius Potter learned to be the leader of his group of loyal friends. Most were the sons and daughter of people his friends knew from the war as well. But he enjoyed being the star. The 6th and 7th years in his house taught him how to hate slytherins and he got into a fight with that first year Malfoy on the train in the beginning of Second year. That year Albus came to Hogwarts too. He showed him the ropes to everything he had learned so far.

Making the Quidditch Team in his second year helped him gain even more attention. He was chaser, and he was great at it. Of course he would be, with his mother, having been on a professional quidditch team, training him. The attention he got when he scored those goals made him hungry for more.

Third year was a repeat of his second. He scored goals, fought with slytherins, but he finally got to go to Hogsmeade. He went with friends during Christmas. And went with Alicia Longbottom on the Valentine's Day trip. Ofcourse, he ditched hanging out with Rose, his cousin, last minute but he didn't care.

Fourth year was the year things got crazy. Lily, his sister, got sorted into Slytherin. She was a snake, and she didn't care either. She went straight into hanging out with Malfoy, and he never wanted to see her again, especially after she denied being a traitor the day after the sorting. They were _friends_. No Potter should ever be friends with a Malfoy, yet here she was hanging out with him and all those other snakes. So he fought harder and the spells got tougher until he found out she had made the team. The slytherin Quidditch team of course. She was a seeker, like she was at home, and she was gonna be against him and Al in the next match. So he went to Al and told him to do whatever it takes to beat her. He watched as his younger brother shoved her off her broom as they raced for the snitch, and Al grab it without looking back. She fell from hundreds of meters above and it was Scorpius Malfoy who grabbed her uniform as she approached the ground, keeping her from getting so hurt. And it was him that called them out on cheating tactics as the Slytherin Quidditch Team comforted _his_ sister. And later that night he's drawn to the Quidditch Pitch where he speeds dangerously around until he crashed into the stand, and he's not sure wether it was really an accident.

Fifth Year and he was Quidditch Captain now. He got a girlfriend, Leana Finnegan who was their star keeper and he loved it. Aside from all the usual good things girls gave, like sex, dating put him more in the spotlight of his peers, and everyone liked watching them. They were the star couple. And on the field they dominated everyone but the Slytherins, who had now adopted Lily as one of their own. She caught the snitch this time and helped Slytherin win the cup. He saw her laugh as Malfoy carried her onto his shoulders after. And then she looked at him. She smirked. She never did that before, before she came to Hogwarts and put got sorted into the wrong house and made everything fly into disarray. She must have learned that there too, along with all the other games they played. So he glanced away and comforted his team and his girlfriend. But then he came that night into the pitch and he got the beater bats and hit buldgers for hours until his hands bled gripping the bats so tight.

Sixth year and he had started it with another girl. Tazrian Patil, a ravenclaw the year below. Leana got over it, as did Shauna and Jenna, the two girls he dated during the summer. November arrived and she was replaced by another, the cycle repeating throughout the year. He gave up on the academics, although he scored well on his O.W.L.S.. He and everyone else knew scouts from spectate Quidditch teams were watching him, and he knew he could probably join. So he continued his year coming to the pitch every night and scoring goals. But he races around the pitch at a speed that should be banned and found himself in the hosts pital wing more often than not.

Seventh year and it was his last. He knew he was going to be a chaser on the Falcons the moment he graduated. So he scored goals for his house team, it not mattering though as Lily always caught the snitch for those snakes. But he enjoyed his last year. He finally got somewhat stable with Alicia Longbottom and he took her to the the annual Christmas Ministry Ball that year. He hadn't gone since he was little but he wanted a change of scenery. Imagine the surprise he got when he found Scorpius Malfoy snogging his sister under the mistletoe in the corridor. He trapped Alicia and told her that he's leaving as he appalled straight to the pitch as he mounted his broom still in his dress robes. So he practiced all night and won his game against Ravenclaw the next week. He graduated with his family, except Lily who wasn't really a sister anymore, watching as paparazzi took photos of the oldest Potter kid graduating.

One year later and he finds out that Lily brought Malfoy home to meat Mum and Dad. Later at practice, he falls off his broom and his career is ended.

So James Potters drug was Quidditch and he couldn't help but always seem to get hurt.


End file.
